


That train has sailed

by Thorn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I'm so sorry, Other, blame monty, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorn/pseuds/Thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross gets hit on at a bar and Barry saves him.</p><p>So i noticed that we had an accidental series going on and decided to ruin it by adding my own story to it. List in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That train has sailed

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see people carry this on!   
> Story One: The Buffer by DovingBird. (Arin saves Dan)  
> Story Two: A Night in the Bar(ry) by Monty_Praczovski (Dan saves Barry)  
> Story Three: That train has sailed by Thorn (Barry saves Ross)
> 
> Hopefully:  
> Story Four - Ross saves Suzy (good luck whoever writes that one!)  
> and of course, Story Five: Suze saves Arin.   
> \-----  
> Also, please let me know if you liked this!

Ross barely nodded to the bartender as he slid a glass in front of him before he glued his eyes back to his DS. He was so close to beating this Gym Leader and it required all of his concentration.  
“Hey there cutie.” A delicate hand flipped his DS shut and Ross almost hyperventilated. _No no noooo!_ He couldn't remember if closing the DS turned the game off or not.  
He lifted his gaze to see who would dare ruin his game. The woman staring back at him had blonde hair and legs for days and she was leaning in close, breasts brushing against his arm. He swallowed hard.  
“uhh.. hi.. you uhh... closed my game.”   
“Oh your accent is just as adorable as you are!” She took her hand off his DS and ran it down his arm. “What’s someone like you doing messing with a silly game like that...” Ross started to protest that it wasn’t silly! But she leaned close and whispered into his ear, “when you could be playing with me. I bet you know how to push all my buttons.”  
Ross finally put two and two together and flushed a bright red. She was hitting on him! Him! He turned to the bar and grabbed his drink, taking a huge swig as the woman settled onto the barstool next to him.  
“I’m uhh.. really busy right now...” he waved his DS in the air, trying not to look at her.  
“Awww, you’re blushing. Come on now, don’t tell me a gorgeous thing like you doesn’t get his pick of the ladies?” She laughed flirtatiously.   
“I uh, i do fine. I’m just um.. not really interested in dating right now.” Ross couldn’t help but cross his arms over his chest and huddle down a bit. He didn’t know how to get out of this situation.  
“Oh honey, i wasn’t talking about dating. I’m talking about fucking.” She leaned in close, putting one hand on his thigh and whispered, “take me to the bathroom and i’ll make it worth your while.”  
Ross jerked away, knocking into his drink. “Wh-what?” This could not be happening. Women just didn’t go around asking for quickies in the nearest bathroom.  
She frowned at him. “Look, i’m trying to get back at my asshole Ex.” She sighed heavily. “Just let me take some photos of your dick and i’ll give you a fantastic fuck, ok? It’s a win win.”  
“Babe, who is this lovely lady?” The voice came from behind them and they both turned to stare. A guy with bright blue eyes and a pretty awesome beard was casually looking at the woman. Wait, babe?  
“uhh...” Ross had completely lost it. He had no fucking clue what was going on.  
“You know him?” The woman had drawn back and was giving the guy an up and down assessment.  
“Of course.” The man slung his arm over Ross’s shoulder and leaned in for a half hug. His lips brushed near his ear and he shivered as the beard tickled his skin as the guy whispered, “Just play along and i’ll get you out of this.”  
Ross tried to relax and make it look like this guy was his friend but then lost it as he spoke up again. “He’s my boyfriend.”  
The woman jumped off the barstool. “Oh my god, i am so sorry. I had no idea! I wasn’t trying...” she backed away a few steps. The bearded guy laughed lightly.   
“Oh, don’t worry, he gets it all the time. I can’t leave him alone for five minutes. It’s his adorable looks!” The woman relaxed.  
“Oh, yeah. He IS cute. I’m sorry again.” She nodded and made her way out of the bar.  
Ross just looked from the door to his unexpected savior.   
“um.” The guys arm was still on his shoulder. With another laugh the other guy pulled away and sat on the barstool the woman had been on.   
“Hey, sorry about that. You looked like you needed saving and girls like that don’t back off easily. Hope you don’t mind. I’m Barry by the way.”  
“Ross.” They shook hands. There was a tense silence for a minute, and then Ross finally laughed. “God, thank you so much, i didn’t know what to do! I was in the middle of a gym fight and suddenly there’s these boobs...”  
“Yeah man, she was nice looking, pity she was so aggressive.”  
Ross looked at Barry in surprise, “Oh, you’re straight?”   
Barry laughed again. “As straight as you are my friend.” He nodded to the DS in Ross’s hand. “Which Gym was it?” They started chatting about gaming and Ross thought it was lucky that the girl had hit on him. Barry seemed like he was going to be a really good friend.


End file.
